The one Alice had painted red
by PandaPalz22
Summary: A little idea I wrote about one of my OCs. Includes characters from CP coulter's Dalton and is very tweedle/OC central. After their break up a year ago Lilly-Rose still hasn't got over her break-up with the twins. Emotion rises and her feeling come out through song, little does she know those feeling are still returned by the calmer versions that the twins have now become.


She walked onto the stage; she wore her old navy dress with the bright red ribbon and piping. Her Blonde hair only had a fraction of the shine and glow it had a year ago, a lot had changed in that year.

She wasn't the same person after her and the twins broke up, they took a piece of her heart with them. But because of Blaine's band she was constantly reminded of what she missed and so desperately wanted back. What she didn't understand is that the twins felt the same, that a piece of their hearts that belonged to the blue eyed girl was also missing.

The band consisted of all the Windsor warblers who escaped their parent's empires. Blaine was the lead as usual and they were very successful in the music business. Lilly just tagged along with them everywhere because it was better than staying home in London with her parents and twin sister.

Back in the arena the stage was dark as no-one was supposed to be there at this time a couple of hours before a concert. But she couldn't stay away. Even if she hadn't sung properly since the break-up she still missed the thrill and joy of singing up on stage.

For the past week while they were touring in the UK Lilly felt the pull of the stage more than ever before. She had also felt closer to the twins then she had in a while. She had already forgiven them months ago for the misunderstanding that lead to their break up, but she hadn't fully forgiven herself for believing that they would cheat on her in the first place. They were more loyal then that.

But as she stood there, centre stage, she imagined the lights beaming down on her from the roof and the scaffolding around the stage. They would sine off her hair and her eyes making them seem brighter than they actually were and they would bring back the joy she had missed.

After the lights she imagined the music; A soft piano melody echoing in the silence of the room. The girl started swaying to the music inside her imagination humming along to the lyrics and gaining the confidence that she wished she had kept from the year before.

She started quietly, barely a whisper.

_Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises_  
_How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

After the first few lines she started to get more into the music and her voice started showing the emotion that the song choice had brought out.

_But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

Leading to the chorus her voice raised in volume, becoming more like her old self, the girl that did her absolute best and presented every performance with the same heart and soul that she had when performing with the Warblers back at Dalton. She closed her eyes, imagining the boys standing behind her on the stage; their voices blending into a harmony that helped her lead vocals make a wider impact on the audience.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

From one of the entrances in the Arena the lone girl hadn't noticed a group of boys drawn to the room by the sound of a voice and soft music. Lead by Kurt the others Blaine, Wes, David, Shane, Evan, Ethan, Dwight, Bailey and even Reed walked quietly inside and sat in a row of seating. Leaving the other boys, from the warblers who had joined their group, to do their own thing until they were due in the green room for vocal warm up before their concert that night.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

It was as if before their eyes the boys saw a change in the girl they had known for years by now after her being introduced to their dorm house. She was becoming herself again; they had all saw the change in her over the past year. But now on the stage as she sang out all her emotions they saw her again, the spark of the girl who had once dated the twin nightmares back before the group became a hit.

She had gained confidence throughout the song and finally opened her eyes, noticing the boys sitting not so subtly in the third row. She smiled as she locked eyes with the twins. They saw that at that moment she changed more than before. He hair and eyes shone brighter like they used to, her pale skin was glowing again and she looked like her old self again; like she had finally forgiven herself._  
_  
_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Her voice died down at the end of the song and the boys sat awestruck by what they had just witnessed. Everyone but the twins who stood up and walked slowly up to the stage, taking one of the girl's hands each. "We love you too, still" they whispered, not wanting to break the emotional and quiet atmosphere.

Over the year the Twins had matured a lot, they didn't have as many Nerf fights as back in High school and they didn't drive everyone crazy as much as before. They believed that if they calmed down and learnt that they wouldn't be able to get away with the pranks and antics from the dorms in the real world then they might have a small chance of winning the piece of their hearts back that they missed.

In that moment on stage those words were all she needed to hear to feel whole again. She loved them and they loved her. Their little rose that stood out from all the white, the one Alice had painted red.

* * *

**I know I should be working on my rewriting and stuff but I've always had this idea in my head but never found the perfect song.**

**I hope you like it Warblerlanders and just say if you want me to add any extra one-shots to this, maybe some about the guys on tour with Lilly-Rose.**


End file.
